


In the tongue of Dov

by miraakcultist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk in Dovahzul (kind of?), Dovahzul, Established Relationship, F/M, Hover words to see translation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also i accidentally made this kind of sappy but sdgfhasdas, first time posting a completed smutfic so pls be gentle and leave me some kudos, the dragonborn's name race or appearance is not specified so go wild with ur imagination :3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraakcultist/pseuds/miraakcultist
Summary: The Dragonborn wants to learn some Dovahzul from Miraak.





	

“Why don’t you teach me _Dovahzul?”_

Miraak turns his gaze from the book he was pretending to read and regards the Dragonborn, who is sitting relaxed on the tavern’s bed with her legs under the covers, and Miraak instinctively wears an impassive expression when he answers her.

“Teach you…? Were you not learning from Paarthurnax?” he asks.

His lover shrugs, puts an errant lock of hair behind her ear. She eyes Miraak with a strange smile, and Miraak thinks it should unnerve him, but, as was usual, he finds himself enticed by the Dragonborn’s demeanor.

“I want to learn from _you,”_ she says after a moment of mutual staring, as if that alone settles it.

Miraak cocks his head slightly, puts _Liminal Bridges_ aside _,_ which he had borrowed from the Dragonborn even though he must have read it at least fifty times back when he was imprisoned in Apocrypha, and crosses his arms as he continues to stare at his lover.

“Is that an order, Dragonborn? You have no authority over me.”

“It’s not an order, you fool.” She rolls her eyes, though there is affection in the act along with the exasperation. “It’s a… request.”

Miraak considers her reply, and then pushes further just for the sake of it, “and if I deny it?”

The Dragonborn’s gaze on him intensifies, her eyes glinting with something akin to mischief.

“Then I suppose I’ll just have to summon _Durnehviir_ and ask _him_ , won’t I?” she says, shrugging. Her tone of voice is as nonchalant as the gesture, but Miraak sees behind the casual façade and just _knows_ the Dragonborn is taunting him. The glint in her eyes does not lie. Miraak is being _provoked_.

…It’s working.

Miraak stifles the possessive growl his throat wants to produce. He keeps the impassive expression on his face, even as his hands begins to curl into fists.

“Of course, there are _things_ I wouldn’t want to learn from Durnehviir. Which is precisely why I asked _you_ ,” the Dragonborn continues, as casual as before, but Miraak _knows._ “However,” she says, “if you _really_ don’t _want to_ …”

Miraak quiets his pride and takes the bait, fully aware that this is just one more of many times he fell into his lover’s trap, and it feels just as good as the first time.

_“[Nid, ](%20)[dovahkiin](%20). Hi los dii,”_ he says, almost growling, and stands up in such haste from the chair that it topples down. “You are _mine_ ,” Miraak all but jumps on the bed, feeling a pang of frustration when he takes in the Dragonborn’s smug look, but feels also the hot coils of arousal building when he thinks of good ways to purge that expression from her face.

He pulls the blankets off from the Dragonborn, humming pleased when he notices her legs are already bare, and focuses on removing her silk blouse with a modicum of care.

When her chest is naked, Miraak kisses her hard, sucks on her plush lower lip and bites it. Miraak hums into the kiss as he plunges his tongue inside the Dragonborn’s open mouth, kissing her so deeply he is sure her taste has become on with his own. He continues to kiss her as he grabs one of her tits, thumbing her nipple lightly, and snakes one of his strong arms behind her waist to pull her closer to him.

_“Los dii,”_ Miraak repeats, breaking the kiss, his breath mingled with the Dragonborn’s.

“For someone who wasn’t keen on teaching me, you sure seem eager now,” the Dragonborn pokes, even as she is pliant to his manhandling. So it was one of _those_ days, Miraak thought, letting a smirk form on his lips.

“Oh, I will teach you, Dragonborn,” he purrs, lowering his voice to a husky whisper he _knows_ makes his lover shiver. “In fact, I will teach all of the patrons in this tavern,” he says, mouth on her neck, feeling her heartbeat on his lips. “I will have you moaning loud in both the tongue of _Dov_ for _all_ to hear.”

Miraak pulls her away from his embrace for a moment, immediately missing her body heat, but knowing her skin feels better when it’s right against his own. He yanks his tunic off with haste, and, aware of the Dragonborn’s hungry gaze on him, makes sure that she has a good view of his toned abdomen as well as his thick muscled arms. By the time he has removed his trousers and underpants, he is back kneeling on the bed over the Dragonborn with her legs between his knees.

Miraak smirks when he sees the Dragonborn’s hungry gaze everywhere on him, her eyes travelling from his strong thick thighs to his chest covered in an abundance of black, from his tongue licking his lips to the thick flushed hardness hanging between his legs, from his broad shoulders and large arms to his heavy lidded hazel green eyes. The Dragonborn bites on her kiss swollen lips as she drinks in the sight of him, and Miraak is lost.

He is back above the Dragonborn in less than a second; one hand on her back to pull her close to him, her fat round breasts pressed snugly against his chest, and the other hand sneaking between her supple thick thighs, reaching into her familiar wetness with his middle finger.

_“Mik_ ,” he whispers, breath hot near her ear, and the Dragonborn moans. “The word for ‘wet’. Repeat after me, Dragonborn: _‘Mik fah hi’,”_ Miraak says, fully aware of how she loves it when he speaks to her low and hoarse, and feeling a rather proud that his voice alone excites her so much. He rubs her clit slow and teasing and continues to speak, “tell me how you’re wet for me.”

She groans loud and he increases the pace and pressure of his slickened finger just enough to provoke her further. _“M-mik fah hi, Miraak,_ ” she says, breathy, but it’s not enough.

“Louder, Dragonborn. Let all know who you belong to,” he commands, voice deeper still, and his lover whines.

_“Mik fah hi, Miraak!”_

He hums happily, and teases her soaking entrance with his fingertip, as his palm keeps a good pressure on her clit.

“Do you want me to finger you?” he dips his finger in, and she shivers, chokes out what sounds almost like a desperate mewl, no doubt already anticipating what comes _after_ the fingering. “Patience, my beauty,” Miraak chastises halfheartedly, “if you want me, you shall say it in _our_ tongue,” he inserts his finger further in until his knuckle, but keeps himself from moving it more, _“‘fahlok’,_ the word for ‘want’. You know how to use it, _goraan dovah,_ don’t you?”

_“Fahlok hi pogaas, Miraak,”_ she moans sweetly, surprising him with her eloquence, and he groans hearing his name spoken with such desire and arousal. He thrusts his finger into her a few times before quickly adding another inside her slick cunt.

“Louder, dii kalaas _,_ ” Miraak whispers encouraging, feeling his cock harden even further as he witnesses the Dragonborn’s pleasure by his hands, “let all know how much you desire me.”

_“Fahlok hi,shuldiikor,” _ says the Dragonborn, voice wrecked but determined, even as she spills breathy whines between her words as he continues to thrust his fingers into her cunt, “I want you, Miraak, I want you _in_ me, _please_.”

Miraak groans at this, licks his dry lips before he kisses the Dragonborn once more, tightening his hold as he fingers her still, testing her openness. Despite their _continuous_ activities, both Miraak and she prefer it when she is fully ready to take his cock. The Dragonborn is by no means lithe or weak, but his girth is considerable and, in nights like this, Miraak likes to have her feel his size with no pain amidst her ecstasy, likes to have her squirm from pleasure without any discomfort.

She will feel sore enough afterwards, Miraak muses as he licks into her mouth, feeling the taste of her tongue on his, sighs into the kiss when he feels her licking his teeth.  They move around a bit, never breaking the kiss even as she straddles him and  their bodies line up in a close embrace, Miraak sitting on the bed and his lover between his outstretched knees, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He finally removes his fingers from her slick sex, keeping the other arm firm on the Dragonborn’s lower back. She writhes in his hold until he moves his slickened hand to his cock, holds it and lines it to her wet cunt, and at once she sits, careful but fast with desperation, breathing out tiny mewls into his mouth as they continue to kiss even as he fills her with his fat erection.

“Hhghnn, Miraak!” she all but screams, finally breaking the kiss, as she slowly bounces up and down on his lap, and Miraak has to use all of his determination and stamina to endure the merciless assault of wet heat tight around his cock. He stares entranced behind droopy eyelids at the Dragonborn’s tits bouncing along with her movements, half pressed to his own chest, the soft flesh temptingly squeezable, and he gives in grabbing one of them with his free hand, spreading the leftover slick on her skin.

Miraak doesn’t bother to thrust up into his lover, and allows her to control the speed and depth of their movements. He lowers the hand he has on her lower back to the plump flesh of her asscheeks, grabbing and supporting her weight as she moves up and down, impaling herself on his cock, slow and deep, obviously enjoying herself judging by the wrecked expression on her face and the litany of “Miraak, _Miraak_ , oh, _fuck,”_ between her hasty breaths. Miraak grunts when the Dragonborn speeds up with a hint of desperation; lets her use his willing body to find pleasure at her own pace.

He pours all of his self-control into forcing himself to last for her, willing himself not to give in to the climax he feels building, feeling a little smug because _yes,_ he is Dragonborn, and the willpower of a _Dovah_ is certainly an advantage in times like these. He smirks when the Dragonborn moans again, needy mewls coming from her luscious lips. He kisses her again, swallowing her hums of delight, and she hastens her pace even more, bouncing with enthusiasm, her legs and arms hugging him tight.

After a good two minutes of frantic kissing and the Dragonborn’s eager bouncing on his dick, she starts to shiver, and is too distracted by her pleasure to kiss him back. Miraak arches forward a little to kiss her earlobes, then drops his lips to her neck and mouths on her pulse point, sucking hard and knowing a beautiful bruise is going to blossom on her skin. Miraak kisses her neck some more, and then looks up to see his lover’s face, smiling when he sees her eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

Then, her eyes snap open and keenly focus on him as she bounces even more forcefully, and Miraak bites on his lip, focusing not to come right then, when she gazes at him so intently.

_“Zu’u hin, Miraak,”_ she says, panting but determined, and Miraak groans. _“Zu’u hin, zu’u hin,”_ she repeats, louder than before, and Miraak is sure everyone inside the tavern hears her. He manhandles her nipple with the hand that still grasps one of her tits, and tightens his grasp on her ass, and the noise she makes is almost growl-like. 

_“Ahrk los dii,_ ” she continues, as loud as before, high and raspy, her glimmering eyes focused on his, and then blinks rapidly before shutting her eyes and moaning.

The Dragonborn tightens her grip on him even more, clinging to Miraak as if her life depended on the closeness of their bodies, then she’s trembling, arms and legs tensing up in their embrace, her inner muscles clenching down on Miraak’s cock, and she wails her climax shamelessly.

_“Ag frin, kalaas,”_ Miraak groans, and comes while she’s still trembling and moaning, spills his hot seed into her cunt. He pulls his hand away from her chest and embraces her with his now free arm, pressing her close against him while they both enjoy the intensity of their ecstasy. 

They gradually come down together, slowing their movements and panting, and it takes a while before she pulls from his softening dick and frees him from the strong grasp of her legs and arms.

“Well,” she drawls, blinking slowly, and grins at him. “You’re a great teacher, Miraak.”

 

 


End file.
